Of Jedi Knights and Sith Lords
by Delta General 42
Summary: Fem! Obi-Wan. Male! Siri. Fem! Anakin. Male! Ahsoka. (later in the story) Allie-Zaria Kenobi has just returned to The Jedi Temple after Melida/Daan and Qui-Gon has refused to take her back as his Apprentice. Now her fate lie with the Jedi Council and the kindness of the Masters. A.U {Re-write of How About} Please for force sake REVIEW, it's not gonna kill ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Jedi Knights and Sith Lords**

Fem! Obi-Wan. Male! Siri. Fem! Anakin. Allie-Zaria Kenobi has just returned to The Jedi Temple after Melida/Daan and Qui-Gon has refused to take her back as his Apprentice. Now her fate lie with the Jedi Council and the kindness of the Masters. A.U {Re-write of How About}

**Chapter One: Padawans**

Allie-Zaria Kenobi, or more commonly Allie or AZ was watching as Jedi Younglings went under the rite of passage that made them a Padawan.

Allie had a lot to think about as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had refused to take her back as his Padawan she had be made office Padawan of the Jedi Council until a Knight or Master took her a their apprentice.

***/OJKASL/***

"Padawan Kenobi" said the Stoic emotionless Voice of Jedi Master Mace Windu "The Council has decided that you will train under each of us until you are ready for the trials, but you will report to myself or Master Oppo Rancisis when you are receiving a mission or an assignment for your line of duty. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Master who will I be staying with because when Master Jinn renounced me as his Apprentice he removed all of my belongings and text work from his apartment so I have nowhere to go except the Créce but I believe that I am too old to go there so I have nowhere to live, although I could always go sleep in the canteen or I could go and sleep on the roof." said Allie, directing the last part of her little speech to herself.

"Now, Padawan we have reached our first lesson look between the lines of the conversation and you will see who you are staying with." Said a Kel-Dor Jedi Master called Plo Koon.

"I'll be staying with Master Windu or Master Rancisis until I am knighted" Confirmed Allie, looking at the two mentioned Masters.

"Yes, and Congratulations, you are due, Young Padawan, for bringing Xanatos Omega back to the light, hmm." Replied the aged wise voice of Grand Jedi Master Yoda, causing Allie to again a faint pink blush across her cheeks.

"You are dismissed Padawan." Said Evan Piell, in order to save the young girl from Adi and for her to get rest on her Spinal injury.

After she had left Jedi master Yaddle spoke up, "Create multiple Lightsabers, she will?"

"Yes and we already have set up a trip to Ilum for her to create them." Said Ki-Adi Mundi, inclining his head in the small Jedi's direction.

***/OJKASL/***

After Allie had reported to the healers, and being sent away by Tahl, she was looking for Master Windu's quarters when she ran into Bruck Chun.

"What do you want, Bruck?" asked Allie, carefully hiding her frustration under calmness.

"Master Qui-Gon has chosen me to be his apprentice now so you have to go to Agri-Corps, Weakling" Sneered Bruck, smugly.

The two started bickering and both were unaware of the Jedi approaching them, until she spoke.

"Padawan Chun, Padawan Kenobi what are you doing here?" asked Jedi Knight Stass Allie, cousin of Adi Gallia and Head Healer of the Jedi Temple.

"She was trying to break into Master Windu's quarters Master Allie" accused Bruck, trying to see innocent.

"Padawan, Master Windu's quarters are at the end of the hall he will be along shortly to let in." reported the Knight to the Female Padawan, pointing her in the right direction.

"Padawan Chun, Master Jinn is looking for you, He wants to see your homework so it is ready for class tomorrow." Stass Allie said to Bruck.

"Yes, Master Allie." Said Bruck to the Jedi Knight, before running off.

Around twenty minutes later Master Windu came down the corridor and arched an eyebrow when he saw her curled up with her eyes closed.

"Aww, she looks so adorable." Said Adi Gallia, a Female Jedi Master and Mace's former/current crush/best friend.

"Indeed, perhaps she can one day use her looks to her advantage, when she is old enough." Said Jedi Master Poof, looking at the girl with fondness unknown to the Jedi Sentinels.

All of the voices around her caused Allie to open her eyes and look up and as soon as she caught sight of the Council members she immediately jumped to her feet and bowed to them, before falling forwards and face planting the floor in her tiredness.

"Padawan you will be going to create thirteen lightsabres to represent each member of the Jedi Council and one to represent yourself, understood?" said Master Windu, as Master Gallia her Allie back to her feet.

"Yes, Master." Replied Allie, tiredly rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes.

***/OJKASL/***

The next morning Eltina me up with Bant Eerin, Garen Muln, Quinlan Vos, Luminara Unduli and Reeft.

"Allie-Zaria Kenobi, what were you thinking in helping those people? You nearly gave up being a Jedi just so you could prove yourself to Master Jinn?" Yelled Garen, worry showing clearly on his face.

"Garen, I helped them end a war and stabilise their home world's peace before returning here and it had nothing to do with proving myself to Master Jinn because I have nothing to prove and just so you know the Jedi council has made a Padawan to the entire council." Retorted Allie, trying to put his worries to rest.

"Well what he says is true but allow me to put in context for you; you are an embarrassment to all potential Padawans, in fact you shouldn't even been let back into the order." Said a cold rather pubescent voice behind her.

"Excuse me but I don't think you have any right to join this conversation Youngling." Said Luminara to the blonde haired Youngling who was standing behind Allie.

"Luminara, please let me handle this" Said Allie, being the natural peacekeeper of the group, "What is your name?"

"Cyril Tachi, but you don't even deserve to know it after what you have done." Said the boy, Cyril, coldly.

"Youngling Tachi, when you are a Padawan you will understand that there is more to the order than you believe, for a start you see the lightsaber as a weapon that must be used no matter the situation, when negotiation take hold the lightsaber is rendered useless unless there is an assassin in the room with you or the risk of an attack happening mid-meeting." Said Allie, showing wisdom unknown to girl her age.

"Well said Padawan Kenobi, I believe that you will make a great Jedi one day." Said Jedi Master Yan Dooku breaking away from his conversation with two fellow Jedi masters, Sifo Dyas and Malvak Theta.

"Yes, I believe Master Delta said something along those line to Revan and Bastila Shan during the Jedi Civil War." Said Master Malvak Theta, a Chronarch from Centrum Tempus (and same species as Jedi Master Razak Delta, the only known Jedi from the time of Revan and the Jedi Civil War), one of the greater worlds of the Republic as it had focal points of the force dotted around the surface.

"Padawan, What are you doing?" asked Eeth Koth, Jedi master on the Council

"Initiate Tachi believed I was a disgrace to the order so I gave him a bit of knowledge to look at while he is being chosen." Said Allie, looking at the Council Member.

"Wise words I hope." Said Master Koth "now come with me we are going to construct the thirteen lightsabers you will carry at all times."

"Thirteen, Don't you think that is too many for one apprentice?" Asked Sifo Dyas, looking at the Zarabrak Jedi Master.

"She is a Padawan of every council member so she will have to make one for each master and one for herself." Replied Master Koth.

"Master, will you alone be accompanying me to Ilum?" asked Allie, looking up at the older Jedi.

"No, Master Yoda will be accompanying us." Replied Master Koth, shaking his head.

The two Jedi departed for the hanger bay to meet up with Master Yoda and to get a ship to Ilum so Allie could construct her lightsabers.

"Padawan, we will also be traveling with Master Jinn and Padawan Chun so please keep your temper at bay." Instructed Master Koth, putting a hand between her shoulder blades.

"Yes Master." Said Allie, following the Zarabrak Jedi Master.

As the two Jedi arrived at the hanger bay Allie saw Qui-Gon speaking with Master Yoda with an irritated look on his face.

"The girl left the Order, she shouldn't be here among the more serious learners of the Jedi Arts." Said Qui-Gon, his voice tight.

"A Padawan of the Council, She was made." Replied Yoda, ignoring Qui-Gon's protests.

"So younglings can believe you reward bad behaviour, yes that will really go down well with the Chancellor." Said Qui-Gon, sarcastically.

"Answer to the Chancellor, We do not. Answer to the Senate however, We Do." Said Yoda, starting to nullify Qui-Gon's argument.

"She doesn't deserve to be part of the Order, we should have let the Sith taken her when they tried!" Yelled Qui-Gon causing Allie to freeze in her footsteps at the hanger door.

**_A/N: This is a Re-write of How About, I decided to re-write this after questioning on whether I should or not and receive a few positive answers, so I went back to the drawing board and changed the name to something a bit more realistic and changed some of the dialogue. The major changes will appear around chapters three or four, depending on if this story reaches that many chapters. _**

**_Character that will be gender bent:_**

**_Obi-Wan Kenobi – Allie-Zaria Kenobi_**

**_Siri Tachi – Cyril Tachi_**

**_Anakin Skywalker – Anna Skywalker_**

**_Ahsoka Tano – Ashok Tano_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Jedi Knights and Sith Lords**

**Chapter 2: Darth Narada**

Yoda hit Qui-Gon's shins with his Gimmer stick, causing Qui-Gon to collapse to his knees.

"Allow such an atrocity to happen, you would hmm?" Asked Yoda, looking at the Maverick Jedi master.

Qui-Gon didn't have the chance to reply as Mace and Adi were entering the hanger when he had made the comment and used the force to throw him into the ship.

"Master Jinn that is no way to speak of a Padawan no matter the standing." Said Mace, walking up to the ship and glaring inside.

"It does not matter once the Sith have set their eyes on something they plan to get it no matter the cost." Said Qui-Gon, his voice echoing from the inside of the ship.

"Darth Plageus already has an apprentice, Master Jinn." Said a Voice in the far corner of the hanger.

Everyone turned to face a hooded figure in the corner as they made their way to Qui-Gon and the Council Members.

"Who are you?" asked Master Gallia, her hand traveling towards her lightsaber, until Mace stopped her.

"I am Darth Narada, the Sith Lord who delivered the girl to the Jedi Order so she would be safe." Said Darth Narada, walking up to the Jedi casually.

"Why would the Sith protect the weakling." Asked Bruck, backing away as the man as he approached.

"Nearly fourteen years ago the Sith sensed a force sensitive child on Stewjon and went to her location and we were shocked to find her the child of a female Jedi Knight and the Prince both of which were natives of Stewjon, we of coarse wanted to train her but the girl's parents declined to have her trained. Her mother was called Serena Talphak but is now Kenobi since they married to have their first child, a non-force sensitive boy named Owen. However some Sith Lords weren't as accepting as the Sith Elders, Darth Plageus wanted the girl for his own training and tried to take her by force, and I, under the order of the Elders, brought her to the Jedi Temple and left her to be found the Temple Guards." Said Narada, stopping near Yoda.

"Sith Lords wanted the girl for training?" Said Qui-Gon's First Padawan, Feemor.

"Yes and that is all." Said Master Windu, Guiding a shell shocked Allie aboard the ship, while Gallia and Koth dispersed the crowd.

The two were later joined by Bruck and Masters Gallia, Koth and Yoda, before the ship took off.

**_*/OJKASL/*_**

The entire atmosphere was silent and tense throughout the entirety to the journey and when they arrived on Ilum.

"Master, why wasn't I told of this sooner?" asked Allie, looking up at Mace.

"The Council decided that we would tell you when you became a Knight." Said Mace, gently.

"But what if there's more to it than what has been said." Said Allie, her worry growing.

"That is enough Padawan, let's go get your crystals shall we" said Adi, cutting off Mace's answer.

"I agree" said Yoda, starting to hobble out of the ship.

"Sithspawn" said Bruck as Allie walked past him.

"Padawan Chun, something to say, you have?" asked Yoda, turning his ancient head.

"No Master" said Bruck, quickly pretending he had been silent.

"Good, now, to the caverns of Ilum, we must depart." Said Yoda, continuing to hobble out of the ship.

The seven Jedi made their way to the cavern all decked out in winter gear.

"Master, how will I know when I have found my crystal?" Asked Bruck, looking at Qui-Gon.

"Your crystal will call to you but be warned you will face many a trial whilst in the caverns." Said Qui-Gon, looking at Allie as he spoke.

"So I may be lured by the dark side, Master?" asked Bruck, looking at the auburn hair girl's direction.

"Yes Padawan, you may be." Answered Qui-Gon, finishing his pep talk to Bruck.

The two Padawans made their way in to the depths of the cavern, they were only a little way in when Allie found her first crystal, at the bottom of a spike filled pit.

"Well this should be fun." Allie said to herself, as she climbed down to the bottom of the pit and retrieved her crystal from between two spikes showing to be a gold colour.

Allie carried on until she had gone to the near ends of the caverns where she found her second crystal but this one was different from the others, it was a red colour and looked like it had been made over millions of years.

Allie then found her third Crystal inside a block of ice, a green coloured gem joined the gold and red.

Allie found her fourth crystal upon reaching a body of water, a blue coloured diamond sat in her small bag of crystals. The girl then found a clear coloured stone that radiated light, it too joined her future blades as the fifth.

Allie then came across a dark area filled with fire and smoke, taking the shape of a hooded man, Allie steeled her nerves and strode forwards, discovering a pillar of rock and a yellow crystal in the side and she claimed the colour for her sixth blade.

Allie continued and found her seventh crystal in the ground and used the force to ease it out, revealing it to be a lime coloured crystal. Her eighth was found in the darkest part of the caverns, a silver coloured gem stone joined her collection.

Allie found her ninth, tenth and eleventh in the same place, an orange coloured crystal in the ground, a dark gold/bronze coloured crystal in the wall and black stone in the darkest corner.

She found her twelfth attached to the ceiling of the cavern, a sky blue coloured crystal sat between two stalactites.

"You must be joking." Allie exclaimed to herself "How am I supposed to get up there?"

As if the cavern was answering her a couple of rock fell from their place on the ceiling and landed on the floor creating steps up to the crystal.

After Allie had collected her last crystal she made her way back to the entrance to find Masters Gallia and Windu standing there waiting for while Yoda had taken Qui-Gon and Bruck back to the ship for bad mouthing her.

"Well?" Asked Mace, looking at Allie with a raised eyebrow.

Allie showed him the crystals, both he and Adi were fascinated by the red one, after looking at them Mace stepped back and said, "There is one missing."

Allie looked down, ashamed, "I couldn't feel it within the caves, Master, I'm sorry I failed." Whispered Allie, tears starting to come to her eyes when Mace spoke.

"You did not fail young one, you guided yourself to your last crystal." Said Mace, pulling a small purple coloured crystal from his sleeve and added it to the other twelve in Allie's bag.

Adi put her arm around Allie's shoulders as Mace guided them out of the caverns.

The three Jedi made their way back to the ship and departed the planet, while Allie and Bruck paid a visit to Huyang.

**_A/N: Allie now has her crystals, a picture of the lightsabers will be posted on my DA page, now tell me, do you want to see her friend's reactions to her lightsabers or her training with her Master? Review and ask for cookie (please have a working PM system before requesting a cookie.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Of Jedi Knights and Sith Lords_**

**_Chapter 3: One Year Later and Darth Vasta_**

Allie walked along side Master Windu as the headed for the shuttle bay of the temple so they could depart for their mission.

A lot had happened in the past year, Garen, Bant, Reeft and Quinlan were amazed by the lightsabers, Luminara was mystified by her white, black and red blades and Allie had met Jedi Masters Qu Rahn and Razak Delta, both wielders of the Golden bladed lightsaber.

Qu Rahn was dark skinned with a goatee and very short haircut.

Razak Delta was light skinned, had black hair with his fringe combed over to the side, he also had an auburn beard. Master Delta had spent the past five thousand years studying the force and had seen the Sith Empire reveal itself and had joined them before returning to the Jedi. Master Delta had also trained the first Jedi Sentinel Bastila Shan and survived the Jedi Purge enacted by Darth Traya, he had seen the Jedi Exile and Revan defeat the Sith Emperor and had convinced the Jedi Council to allow relationships if the love was genuine, such as Bastila's and Revan's or Surik's and Atton's. Master Delta had trained many Jedi in his time and was the last living Jedi Guardsman.

Allie had also convinced Master Adi Gallia to take Cyril Tachi as her Padawan.

Allie learnt lightsaber combat from Masters Poof, Koon, Windu, Tiin and Rancisis. She learnt Meditation from Masters Koth, Mundi, Yoda, Yaddle and Gallia. Allie learnt about the force in its entirety from Master Bilaba and Piell. She had tutors such as Dooku, Jocasta, Stass Allie, Drallig and Delta, each mentoring her in the different branches of the Jedi.

Currently Allie and Mace were heading towards the hanger for a mission.

"Master, why are we going to Korriban?" Asked Allie as she tried to keep up with her stern, father-like, mentor.

"The Sith Order have requested that the Jedi send two of their own to meet their council at their Palace." Replied Master Windu as he continued to walk ahead of her.

The next few day were spent in Hyper Space on route to Korriban, as a result of the agreement Allie could only carry one lightsaber with her and she chose her Red lightsaber.

Allie's Lightsaber were something of a running joke among her and her friends because she always lost them with ended when the council gave a couple of bandoleers to hold them.

All her 'sabers were different colours and in the following order, Green, Gold, Red, Purple, Blue, Orange, Bronze, Black, Lime, Yellow, White, Turquoise and Silver blades.

Allie was carrying her red one for this particular mission.

After they had landed they were greeted by the Sith Sentries and lead to the Sith Elders.

"Jedi Master Windu, Jedi Padawan Kenobi welcome to The Palace of the Sith." Greeted one of the Elders as the two Jedi stood before them.

"Greetings Darth Cascade, thank you for allowing us to land." Replied Master Windu, with a small smile.

The Jedi master and the Sith Elders started to go over the treaty that the Sith and the Jedi had created.

"Padawan, why don't you go and have a look around the Palace gardens they're lovely this time of year." Said a Female Sith, Darth Medusa.

Allie replied in the affirmative unaware that there was someone following her through the corridors.

Allie felt a sharp sting in the back of her neck and her world faded to black.

**_*/OJKaSL/*_**

When Allie woke up she was no longer in the Sith Palace but on some form of sandy ground at a man's feet.

"Get up girl, it is time to start you training." Said the man in black robes.

"Who are you?" Asked Allie, raising to her feet and faced the man.

"I am Darth Borusa and I am your Master!" Bellowed the Sith Lord, shooting force lightning at her causing her to collapse to the ground.

Allie screamed as the lightning ran through her body making her beg for it to stop.

"Good now rise Darth Vasta, my apprentice." Cackled Borusa insanely.

**_*/OJKaSL/*_**

Allie was trained by Borusa for the next nine months and had progressed further than any of his other students but she still fought back and Borusa punished her for it, using force lightning, branding her, putting burn scars into her skin and assaulting her, Mentally, Physically and sexually. It was due to the last punishment that she fell to the darkness.

At the end of the nine months Borusa went against the Sith Elders and attacked the Jedi Temple and he took Vasta with him, to land the killing bow to the Jedi Order and take his place as Emperor. However unknown to him Darth Vasta had a different plan.

**_*/OJKaSL/*_**

Darth Borusa stood before over a thousand Jedi, the Jedi council among them, and spoke.

"Tonight Jedi you will all die and the Sith shall rule the Galaxy once more as we were destined to do." Said Borusa, as Yoda noticed the identity of the Apprentice.

"And, what, done you have to Padawan Kenobi?" Asked Yoda as he sensed hatred, self-loathing, fear, despair and hopelessness coming from the Padawan that had been missing for the best part of the year.

"I have ensured that Vasta is perfectly cooperative with my demands, and I mean all of them." Said Borusa with a sinister smirk.

A figure shot out from the crowd but was shot back by force lightning.

"Padawan!" Yelled Qui-Gon from where he was standing before rushing over to where Bruck had landed.

"Kill them!" Bellowed Borusa, making his Acolytes attack the Jedi, albeit very badly.

The next few minutes were a blur and Borusa's Acolytes attacked the Jedi and while the Jedi remained defensive they had to retreat back into the Temple, eventually Vasta caught up with Mace as he guided the Younglings to safety.

"Go I'll deal with her." Said Mace to Qui-Gon.

"What are you going to do to her? She could be useful alive." Said Qui-Gon.

"You started her training you know she doesn't turn easily she'd have to be broken first and I think we all know how he did it." Replied Mace as he drew his lightsaber, "and I don't intend to kill her."

As Qui-Gon left Vasta darted forwards and swung her lightsaber in an arch trying to decapitate the Jedi master, who noted that she was crying.

"WHY?" Screamed Vasta, "WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME? WHY DID YOU LEAVE TO HIM?"

"We have been searching for you ever since you were taken." Said Mace, calmly a possible as it pained him to see her in such pain.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM TO USE, TO PLAY WITH, TO ABUSE! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?" Screamed Vasta.

"Allie, please don't do this, remember your home, your family." Pleaded Mace, trying to break through to the girl.

"I HAVE NO FAMILY, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, please why did you leave me?" She finished with a sob, dropping her lightsaber on the ground.

Mace deactivated his lightsaber and pulled her into a hug when she broke down, comforting her, as he did The black tattoos to fade from her skin and her hair to take a light tone of its usual red/ginger/auburn colour.

Mace suddenly felt a huge spike of hatred and shortly after he did Allie tore herself from his embrace and running back the way she came, tackling an Acolyte and snapping their neck and snatching up the acolyte's two lightsabers, a single blade and a double blade.

Mace gave chase and saw her cutting through the Sith Acolytes as if they were nothing and charge at Borusa fighting him in a fit of rage and hatred.

Borusa turned and saw his apprentice charging at him with and lightsaber and a saberstaff in each hand. Allie swung the single blade in an arch, Borusa parried the blow before lunging at the girl, who dodged. Their duel went through the Temple Allie jumped up to a balcony.

Borusa followed her, swinging his blade at her neck, Allie blocked it with the double bladed lightsaber and swung at Borusa.

The Sith Guards arrived at the Jedi Temple to arrest Borusa and anyone in affiliation with him and saw Allie and Borusa duelling until Borusa shot force lightning at Allie who caught it in her palm and shot it back at him causing him to move within striking distance, allowing Allie to run him through with the double blade and cut his head off with the single blade.

Borusa fell from where he was standing and landed with a sickening thump, his head landing a couple of metres away from Mace's feet.

Two Jedi masters saw Allie standing on the balcony before she collapsed, they quickly ran to her and were ordered by Xanatos to take her to the healers.

**_*/OJKaSL/*_**

Mace and Adi sorted out the mess with the Sith Lords, explaining what had happened to Allie from what they knew, while a couple of Sith Healers check the damage done to her by Borusa.

As the Sith left the Temple, one of the Healers, Darth Kana, approached Mace and Adi.

"You are her master correct?" She said sharply causing Adi to wince.

"Yes, she is a Padawan of the Council but I am the one she stays with." Replied Mace, as Cyril Tachi approached to inform Master Windu and his own Master that everyone was relatively unharmed.

"Your Padawan is pregnant with twins, courtesy of Borusa and as it is against Stewjon law to abort the children, she will have to carry them to full term and it is also against Stewjon law to have a single parent, so she must find a father for them." Said Darth Kana before turning around walking off to join her fellow Sith.

"Allie's pregnant?!" Said Cyril shocked drawing the attention of the two Jedi masters.

**_A/N: Right Chapter three, I hope you enjoy it, gave Allie some more lightsabers, I gave her a double saber because frankly they make you look cool and give you an air of don't try to mess with me, I will destroy you and everything you hold dear. Had a reference to _****Birth of the Sentinels****_ which is a kind of prequel but it can be read alone, it is focused on a Bastila and Revan mainly but will have other characters. Please Review, I only go two reviews from the past two chapters. And if you ask I will give you a Cookie (::) (::) (::). (Please have a Working PM._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Of Jedi Knights and Sith Lords_**

**_Chapter 3: The Chosen One_**

Master Windu and Gallia whipped round and saw Cyril staring at them, eyes wide.

"Padawan, how long have you been there?" Demanded Adi, sternly looking at her Padawan.

"Did she break the Code?" Said Cyril, ignoring Adi's question and staring at the two Masters.

Adi shook her head sadly, "No, she was raped."

Cyril went pale and turned and ran to the healers ward in the Temple.

**_*/OJKaSL/*_**

Allie sat in the healers ward, ignoring Bant who was trying to get her to speak, with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, she was actually having a vision.

_*A barren, sandy wasteland invaded Allie's sight, the scene quickly changed to a small shop showing a six year old girl sitting by an immobile woman, while a Troydarian hovered in the background, yelling something in Huttese._

_Eltina watched the small child with interest, noting that she was strong with the force._

_The small girl suddenly looked at Eltina._

_"__Please don't take my mommy away!" Cried the little girl.*_

Allie suddenly inhaled and jumped off the bed and headed for the door, Bant chasing after her.

"Allie, you can't just leave! They still need to check the progress of the babies!" Yelled Bant, as Tahl came round the corner with Qui-Gon and Bruck.

Allie rounded on Bant and said "Bant, I have just had a vision on a six year old girl, on Tatooine who has just lost her mother and is very strong in the force, I think that the Jedi should find her before the Sith, don't you?" Said Allie, causing Bant to go silent.

"You sensed her from here?" Whispered Bant, in awe.

"Yes, I think she might be the one." Said Allie, resuming her pace towards the door.

"The one? The one what?" Called Bant, resuming her chase.

"_The_ one, you know The Chosen One?" Said Allie, looking at Bant for any form of recognition.

"Padawan Kenobi is clearly disillusioned from her trauma. Perhaps she should be rendered unconscious?" Said Qui-Gon, walking forwards.

"Master, I sense no deceit in her in her words, maybe she's telling the truth." Said Bruck, looking at the sixteen year old girl.

"Padawan, you have much to learn." Said Qui-Gon, looking down at Bruck.

"Even so," Said Master Mundi, walking into the healers, "We should at least investigate it." Sid Ki-Adi, looking at the Maverick Jedi Master.

"If it was of any actual importance, why didn't the Council sense this so called child?" Demanded Qui-Gon, looking at the Cerean Jedi Master.

"Perhaps, the Force wanted her to find the child." Said Ki-Adi, looking at the large Jedi.

"Perhaps, she is unfit to become a Jedi." Sneered Qui-Gon, looking down on the Cerean.

"Enough," Said Jedi Mater Razak Delta, walking into the healers, "The girl has clearly had a vision and as Jedi, it is our sacred duty to investigate it."

"She is obviously lying, Delta, you of all people should be able to see it." Said Qui-Gon, looking murderously at Razak, who stood there calmly.

"Master Jinn, I know when someone is lying without using the Force, might I remind you that I actually have three daughters of my own." Said Master Delta, glaring at Qui-Gon b before tuning to Allie, "Padawan, once you have recuperated, Master Windu and I will take you to Tatooine to search for this girl." Allie nodded, before Master Delta continued, "But in the meantime Padawan, rest, get some sleep."

Allie nodded tiredly and went back to the bed.

**_*/OJKaSL/*_**

Allie stood next to Mace and Razak as their ship landed on Tatooine, Allie had her bandoleers, as well as Vasta's Lightsaber, on her.

"Just follow the Force trail Padawan." Said Razak, looking down at the near seventeen year old girl.

"Yes, Master Delta." Said Allie, closing her eyes.

The two Jedi Masters stood patiently, before Allie quickly shot off to Mos Espa and through its markets.

"Quick one isn't she?" Said Razak, as he and Mace ran after Allie, quickly finding her outside a shop titled; Watto's. Allie could tell by the stench it was a junk shop and there was a dead body somewhere inside.

Mace and Razak caught up with her and looked at the sign.

"What a hell hole." Summed Razak, looking at the condition the shop was in.

"Someone's died here." Said Mace, looking around.

Allie said nothing as she entered, quickly catching sight of a lifeless hand poking out from behind the desk and the small figure near the door to the back of the shop.

"Hello?" Said Allie, walking towards the small creature.

"What?!" Came a disgusting voice from Allie's left.

Turning, Allie came face to face with a Troydarian with a displeased expression.

"Yes, we are here looking for a slave, our most recent one was killed by a Tusken Raider." Lied Allie, looking at the Troydarian, "You are Watto I presume?"

"Yes, and the brat is not for sale." Snapped Watto, hovering in the air.

"You presume that we take no for an answer." Said Allie, drawing a small blaster from her sleeve and pointing it at him, "I hear that both Jabba and Gardulla want some money from you."

Watto suddenly looked frightened, "What do you want the brat for?!"

"I need a slight stress release." Lied Allie, allowing some of Vasta's Sith Tattoos emerge, "and a bed warmer."

"How much?" Whimpered Watto, looking scared.

"No money but we part ways peacefully, myself with the girl and you with your life." Sneered Allie, taking the blasters safety off.

Watto quickly yelled something in Troydarian, and a small six year old girl ran out from the back of the shop.

"Take her and leave!" Begged Watto, quickly flying off.

The six year old looked up at Allie with teary eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Whimpered the little girl, her bottom lip quivering.

Allie said nothing at Watto returned with a small box and quickly handed it to her, Allie nodded and grasped the little girls shoulder and guided her out of the shop and back to the ship.

Mace and Razak followed Allie and the little girl, Allie fiddling with the small box Watto had given her, before a low beep sounded and all of the boxes lights went out.

**_*/OJKaSL/*_**

Allie quickly sat the little girl down and looked her in the eyes.

"You're afraid." Said Allie, looking at the girl.

"Who are you?" Said the girl in a small voice.

Allie was silent for a couple of moments before replying, "Alright, I wasn't there to collect you as a slave. I am Jedi Padawan Allie-Zaria Kenobi, I had a vision of you and noticed you were exceptionally strong in the Force."

"Why did you lie to Watto?" Asked the girl, looking at Allie.

"I had to make myself sound believable to him and in doing that I had to sound like I was actually buying a slave." Replied Allie, looking at the girl.

"Anna." Said the Girl after a couple of Minutes silence.

"What?" Asked Allie, looking at the girl.

"Anna Skywalker, that's my name." Said Anna, looking at the Auburn haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Anna, now I think you should get some sleep, tomorrow you'll be tested by the Jedi Council and most likely assessed on if you can Join the Jedi Order or not." Said Allie, holding her hand out for Anna to take.

Anna took Allie's hand and the older girl lead the six year old to a small set of cabins.

"If you need anything, I'm in the room next to yours." Said Allie, looking down at Anna.

The Six year old yawned and quickly climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.

Allie smiled and wondered if all children were like this.

**_A/N: Chapter four and we finally meet the Chosen One! I am currently writing a Sequel to this story. This story will end around the time of The Phantom Menace, when Allie and Feemor are sent to Naboo and I chose Feemor for a reason, just wait and see. Review and (if you ask) get a cookie! (if you have an account then please make sure you have a working PM system)._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Of Jedi Knights and Sith Lords_**

**_Chapter 6: The years to Naboo Part 1_**

_*/The Council, Year One/*_

Anna stood before the dark man with no hair and a small creature that resembled a troll from a book her mother had read to her.

"She is obviously strong in the Force." Said the dark man, looking at the Troll.

"Strong she is, but great fear sense in her I do." Said the Troll, making a man with many horns on his head lean forwards.

"Of her deceased mother, which I believe is fading." Said the man with many horns.

"Fading, it is, Master Koth, but another issue we have, concerning the child it is." Said the Troll.

"Master Jinn has already approached us a requested permission to train her." Aid the dark man, leaning forwards.

"But, Master Windu, Qui-Gon already has a Padawan." Said the man with the funny head.

"As Mace, Yoda and I have told him, Master Mundi, but Jinn was quite adamant about taking a six year old girl, whom he has never met, as his Padawan learner." Said a woman wearing a head dress with dangling seeds.

"I don't want him, I want Allie to teach me." Said Anna, suddenly reminding the Masters of her presence there.

A man covered in fur spoke, "Jedi do not have wants or desires little one, you may want her as your teacher but will you learn from what she says?"

"Uh-huh, Allie feels nice." Said Anna, causing the dark man, Mace Windu, to look at her sharply.

"She feels nice. How?" Asked Mace, leaning forwards.

"She feels calming and safe." Said Anna, her big baby blue eyes looking up at Mace.

"Thank you for elaborating for us child, Padawan Kootchar, please call Padawan Kenobi up from the healers." Called the man with the funny head, Master Mundi.

"Yes, Master." Called the Nautolan Padawan.

A couple of minutes later, Allie walked into the Council Chambers, Anna quickly running to the seventeen year old and latching to her legs.

Allie giggle softly and turned to the Masters.

"You summoned me Mater." Said Allie, sounding a little exasperated.

"Yes, Padawan, we have a matter that we'd like to discuss with you." Said the furry one.

"And may I inquire what it is, Mater Rancisis?" Asked Allie, looking around her.

"Believe, we do, beginnings of a training bond, have you and young Skywalker." Said the other Troll like creature.

"Master Yaddle, the only time I could have do it was on the ship and I am certain that the only time I connected with her Force presence was before we came to Coruscant, I soothed her mind while she was having a nightmare." Said Allie, looking at the Masters.

"Well it would seem that you have unintentionally created a Training Bond whilst soothing her." Said the one with two horns either side of his face.

"Padawan," Said Yoda, looking directly at Allie, "Train this girl, would you?"

"Yes, once I become a Knight I might take her as my Padawan Learner, if she hasn't already been chosen." Said Allie, looking at Yoda with an inquisitive look.

"Allie, the Council has decided that you will take your Trials four months after you have given birth." Said Windu, leaning forwards.

Allie was stunned and could only nod.

"Very well, to the Healers, you should go, Initiate Skywalker, take to the Créce I will." Said Yoda, rising from his seat.

Allie nodded and bowed, before leaving the Council Chamber.

"Come youngling, follow me, you should." Said Yoda, gesturing for Anna to follow him.

_*Ferus Olin, Year One*_

Anna walked into the Training Chamber with the rest of Wolfclaw Clan, behind Cin Drillag, the Temples Battle Master.

"Now, Younglings, you are about to witness Form I, Shi-Cho, and Form II, Makashi, in battle." Said Drillag, before calling out for two Masters, "Master Fisto, Master Dooku, if you please."

A Nautolan walk out from the shadows of the Chamber, followed by a man with silver-white hair and beard.

"Greetings Younglings, my name is Kit Fisto, I am one of the Masters of Shi-Cho in the Jedi Temple." Said Master Fisto, before Dooku made an amused comment.

"The only reason you are a Master of Shi-Cho is because you refused to learn anything else." Chuckled Master Dooku, shaking his head, "I am Jedi Master Yan Dooku, Count of Serenno and Master of Qui-Gon Jinn and Komari Vosa and a Master of Makashi."

The Younglings listened to the lecture on the two forms, before Master Drillag put them into groups of two for lightsaber training.

"Hi." Said a boy slightly older than Anna, Anna only waved in reply.

"Shy one aren't you?" Laughed the boy, "My names Ferus Olin, what's yours?"

"Anna." Said Anna, quietly looking around.

"You're new to the Temple aren't you?" Asked Ferus, looking at her.

"Yeah." Replied Anna, equally quiet.

"Initiate Olin, Initiate Skywalker, talk in your own time thank you." Called Master Drillag, temporally pulling away from a conversation he was having with a man in black robes.

"Yes Master." Said the six and seven year old respectively.

_*/Darth Medusa and Darth Narada, year one/*_

Anna followed Master Mundi down the hall, he had told her that she was going to meet two important people in the Jedi-Sith Treaty.

"Youngling, remember they are easily irritated and can lash out if provoked the wrong way." Sid Master Mundi, looking down at Anna.

"Yes, Master, why am I going to meet them?" Asked Anna, looking up at the Cerean.

"Every Youngling meets them, everyone else has gone and now it's your turn." Said Mundi, opening a door to the chamber.

Anna quickly spotted Allie speaking with a female Nautolan and a man shrouded in shadows.

"Anna is a promising student and a fast learner, I've watched her train with the other Younglings and the only problem is that some younglings have decided to highlight on her past and that fact she is very shy." Said Allie, as Anna approached, "I hope she hasn't been chosen by a master yet, I'm actually thinking on taking her as my apprentice once I have completed my trials." Allie, rubbed her rotund abdomen and rubbed it gently, "The little ones are due in three months."

"And we hope they both make promising Jedi." Said the Nautolan, her black eyes suddenly catching sight of Anna, "This is the Youngling? She's so small, you said she was six."

"She is, her size is a result of her past life, Medusa." Said Allie, as the shrouded man walk forwards.

"She is definitely a light in the darkness, perhaps she is the one." Said the man, looking at the two woman.

"Narada, Vasta has already shown us the results of her testing, there is no doubt." Said Medusa, glaring at the man, who held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I was just saying." Said Narada, taking a couple of steps back.

Allie turned to Anna and knelt down to her level, "Anna, these two are Darth Medusa and Darth Narada. They are both members of the Great Sith Council." Said Allie, looking into Anna's eyes.

"We're doing a routine thing, you know meet some younglings and that's it, you the last one." Said Narada, looking at the two.

"We should be heading back to Korriban now." Said Medusa before leaving with out another word.

"Forgive her, she doesn't do social, hope you make a Jedi." Said Narada, before leaving as well.

After a moments silence Allie turned to Anna.

"So how'd you think it went?" Asked Allie, looking at the near seven year old.

"I think it went alright." Said Anna, quietly.

Allie nodded and guided her out of the chamber.

_*/Kenobi-Tachi Twins, year One/*_

Anna raced through the Temple's halls, heading towards the Halls of Healing.

Anna had heard from Stass Allie that Allie had gone into labour and was giving birth to the twins, and that was yesterday evening before she went to bed, it was now the next day and it was after classes.

Anna rushed through the doors and nearly collided with Bant Eerin, a friend of Allie's.

Bant looked down at the now Seven year old, having had her birthday two months prior to the current date.

"Allie is in ward six room seven." Said Bant, shortly before Anna ran off to the designated area.

Anna rushed to Ward Six, nearly colliding with Masters Windu, Mundi, Gallia and Dooku, before actually colliding with Master Jinn.

Anna fell flat on her back and Jinn stumbled slightly before looking down at the girl.

"I would suggest you watch where you're going but I doubt it would make any difference." Said Jinn, looking down at the girl.

"Qui-Gon, she is here to see Padawan Kenobi." Said Tahl, a blind Jedi Master and one of Qui-Gon infuriation.

"The child shouldn't have such attachments, she'll never be a proper Jedi." Snapped Jinn, looking down at Anna.

"Master Jinn, perhaps if you allowed Initiate Skywalker to pass, we can discuss this at a later date." Called Master Gallia, Stass Allie's older cousin.

Qui-Gon looked at the council member and begrudgingly let Anna pass.

The girl shot pass him and raced to see Allie in her room, Anna burst through the door to Ward Six and made a bee line for Room Seven.

Upon reaching room Seven Anna burst through the door and saw Allie lying on the bed holding a bundle and Cyril standing next her holding another bundle.

The Seventeen year old looked up at looked up and saw Anna standing in the doorway.

"Anna, come over here." Said Allie, gesturing for the young girl to come to her side.

Anna complied with her request and slowly walked over to the older two occupants of the room.

Allie adjusted the bundle, revealing the face of a baby girl.

"That was in your belly?" Asked Anna, looking at Allie, who nodded.

"They both were." Said Allie, gesturing for Cyril to show Anna the other bundle.

Anna turned to the sixteen year old and peeked under the blanket and saw another baby, only the other one was a boy.

"Who are they?" Asked Anna, looking at Allie.

"The girl is Adi-Kara, named after Master Gallia and my Grandmother and the boy is Oji-Wan, named after my Grandfather." Said Allie, looking at the seven year old.

"Can I train them?" Asked Anna, making both teens look at her.

"Jedi only take one Padawan, Anna, besides when you are old enough to train them they'll already have master." Said Cyril, looking at the girl.

"But can I train yours and Allie's other babies?" Asked Anna, looking up at the male.

Cyril and Allie looked at each other before turning back to Anna.

"Well that depends if Stewjon and Solaris can reach an agreement in their peace talks." Said Cyril, looking at Anna.

"But if they do, then yes you can train any of our future children." Said Allie, making Anna beam.

"I'll be the bestest master ever!" Proclaimed Anna, making both of the older two chuckle.

**_A/N: Right year one of the three years to the events of Naboo, the kids have been born and Anna has been admitted the Order. I made Cyril Royal because I felt like that it would make the two seem more official in the eyes of the Republic and the Jedi (meaning they get little choice in the matter) Anna has met two member of the Sith and next perhaps she will be chosen by a master. Review and request cookie (::) (::)_**


End file.
